Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second series of Sims Big Brother. Big Brother 2 is the second series of Sims Big Brother broadcast on the Sims Reality Television network. It aired on May 18th, 2017 and concluded on August 1st, 2017. Known for its other name, Big Brother: Paradise, the house was transformed into a beautiful oasis retreat featuring a second house known as the Big Brother Condo. Twists * The Other House was turned into the Big Brother Condo where the first 5 evictees would play in a miniature version of Sims Big Brother. The winner would come back into the house for a second chance. * The public voted on one of 3 houseguests from the previous season to play again this season. They would enter the house after the first eviction. * During the Week 5 shopping task, the boys and girls battled against eachother for access to different locations to the house. They were unaware this would last for 2 weeks. At the end of Week 5, a new sim called 'The Greater Evil' entered the house without houseguest status. To earn houseguest status they had to defeat the house. If the house won the Boys vs Girls divide would be over and The Greater Evil would be banished to the condo to compete with the remaining 4 sims. If The Greater Evil won they would earn houseguest status. At the end of Week 6, a new houseguest entered the house and was faced with a decision. To take 3 weeks of immunity and to have the divide remain in this house for one more week, or to be nominated as a 3rd nominee for 3 weeks and the divide to be over. * During Week 7 the public voted to reward 2 houseguests a secret HOH and a secret POV. The secret HOH would nominate 1 of the 2 nominees, and if their nominee was vetoed, they would pick the replacement nominee. The secret POV would be used to veto any one of the nominees, however the secret POV holder could be named as a replacement nominee. * Deathmatch Week: Two sims were sent to the condo in a fake double eviction. Both of them would pick 2 houseguests each to battle eachother throughout the week. The winner of the each of the 2 battles would be sent to the condo, and the 2 houseguests who lost the battle would be sent to a secret room. The 2 houseguest who were fake evicted returned the main house where the houseguests voted to evict one of them. The houseguest with the most votes had to battle the previous 2 losers. The winner of that battle was saved and the 2 losers were evicted for good. * One week before the finale, 6 previously evicted houseguests moved into the condo where 1 of them would become a finalist for the final week. The next day after their re-entry the ex-houseguests had to pair with one another and the houseguests remaining in the house chose 1 pair to send home. The public would vote for 1 of the remaining 4 houseguests to re-enter the house for the final week. Game History Week 1